


Sunday Morning,

by MaddieinWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baklava, Fluff, M/M, Side Story, Turkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieinWonderland/pseuds/MaddieinWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story to When in Doubt, Eat Baklava. A stand alone, you don't need to read one to understand the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning,

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

It was December, and Greece was lounging on his couch with a cat in his lap. It was nice and quiet, and he was enjoying the peace, until the door slammed and Turkey walked in with a grocery bag.  
"Hey brat."  
The cat hissed and jumped off of Greece's lap, padding out of the room.   
"What do you want." Greece said, annoyed that his quiet time had been disrupted. Turkey lifted up the grocery bag in answer.  
"Well, it's Sunday, and I figured might as well. Ya know, for old times sake." He scratched his chin nervously. Greece stared at him.   
"You mean you want to make baklava with me?" He said slowly. Turkey shrugged, not meeting his eyes and a slight pink dusting his cheeks. Greece stood up and walked by him into the kitchen. He started setting the oven and grabbed a few pans out of the cabinet. Turkey came in behind him and put the bag on the table, taking out the walnuts and chopping them on the chopping board.   
"So, how's Kiku?" Turkey asked casually. Greece shrugged.   
"Good, I guess. How are things at your place?"   
"Fine. My economy's doing okay."  
They lapsed into conversation, talking about old times, new times, little things and bringing up old arguments. Turkey was laughing when Greece put the dough in the oven.   
"I can't believe you remembered that you used to make baklava every Sunday." He's smiling, actually smiling and Turkey is taken aback by the dazzling beauty of it. He feels something warm in his chest.   
"Yeah, well." Is all he offers in answer, scratching the back of his head and blushing. 

20 minutes later, they took the baklava out of the oven and dashed honey, caramel, and chopped nuts on top. Turkey grinned and looked at Greece, who was smiling lightly. There was a swipe of flour on his cheek and a spot of caramel had somehow gotten on his bottom lip. Turkey suddenly wondered what it would be like to press his lips against Greece's. Without thinking, Turkey brushed the flour off with his thumb, looked into bright green eyes, and leaned forward, licking the caramel off of Greece's lips. Greece froze, and fear suddenly built up in Turkey's stomach. He stepped away, both of their cheeks burning red.  
"I-I I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking- I-"  
Turkey ran out of the house, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Greece. He stood there for a moment in shock. "Why do I feel like this?" He thought, feeling how hard his heart was thumping in his chest, before a hand came up to touch his lips, a small smile curving into place.


End file.
